1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display is one type of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), consisting of a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between a silicon wafer and a glass plate. The silicon chip is manufactured using standard complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, which provides higher stability and reliability when compared with the LCD. Compared with TFT-LCD panels, the LCOS display panels have many merits, including the high resolution, high contrast, wide viewing angle and low costs. At present, the LCOS display panels have been widely applied to video and media equipments, such as handy cameras, digital cameras, projection TVs, and multi-media overhead projectors.